Substitution
by inukag9
Summary: Haruhi et Kyoya ont un plan pour les partiels qui allaient passer, enfin, Kyoya a un plan. Qui aurait cru qu'il souhaitait que lui et Haruhi... Je pense que vu ce que j'ai écrit, léger Kyoya/Haruhi, avec un peu de Kaoru/Hikaru. Le rêve que j'ai fait...


Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Voilà un autre rêve que j'ai fait. Cette fois, c'est dans Ouran High School Host Club. Donc, c'est la première dans ce fandom. Ce n'était pas…habituel…comme tous mes rêves d'ailleurs, mais celui là…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Substitution**

Haruhi n'était pas sûr d'avoir très bien entendu. Etait-ce le même personnage qui lui rappelait toujours sa dette? Etait-ce toujours cet empereur du mal qui la tourmentait? Elle avait sûrement du mal entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Lui?

- …Hai? Demanda Haruhi, plus que surprise.

- Je disais, commença doucement Kyoya, je voudrais échanger nos places lors des prochains partiels. Toi et moi.

Haruhi eu un blanc. Sa tête était vide. Elle avait donc bien entendu la première fois. Il lui demandait de… Vraiment… Mais pourquoi? Ils seraient vite démasqués. Et puis, la différence était bien trop grande entre eux, aussi bien au niveau de la taille mais aussi de l'intelligence. Ils n'étudiaient pas la même chose.

- Mais voyons…Kyoya-sempai… C'est…impossible ce que tu demande. On nous démasquerait tout de suite. Et puis, je doute que je puisse passer un examen de niveau supérieur au mieux. Je peux bien essayer, même si c'est impossible, mais je doute très fortement que tu ais la moyenne… Tanta de raisonner la prolétaire.

- Justement, c'est ce que je souhaite. Approuva l'ainé.

- Que…je rate tes examens? Osa dire la jeune fille.

- C'est bien cela. Bien sûr, en échange, je veux bien réduire de moitié ta dette.

Haruhi était face à une impasse, un dilemme. Devait-elle accepter ou non la…proposition? Pourquoi elle justement? Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu faire l'affaire, non? Ils allaient se faire renvoyer à coup sûr s'ils le faisaient. Mais d'un autre côté, sa dette serait réduite de moitié. Ce n'était pas négligeable. Il était bien généreux pour une fois. Que cela cachait-il? Il le souhaitait donc vraiment? Soudain, elle entendit le son si familier du cahier de son sempai se refermer. Elle se réveilla au son de sa voix.

- Bien, le problème est réglé. On se reverra lors des partiels. Haruhi.

Etonné, elle réfléchit. Quand avait-elle répondu? Elle le regarda partir sans rien dire. Ainsi donc, il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle devait passer ces partiels à sa place. Mais…comment faire pour ne pas être démasquer? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre une vingtaine de centimètre en une semaine et lui ne pouvait pas rétrécir. Ils allaient se faire attraper avant même d'avoir commencé. Elle le sentait assez mal, cette expérience peu habituelle et effrayante.

Une semaine plus tard, elle soupira en sortant de sa classe. Les partiels commençaient. Ils devaient changer de classe pour les examens. Ah oui, chose étrange, les garçons du club avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de s'habiller en fille. Ils lui avaient confectionnés un nouvel uniforme qui, d'ailleurs, avait été adopté par toute l'école. C'était quelque chose de banal, comme on en trouvait dans tous les autres lycées. C'était une simple chemise blanche avec une jupe à carreau, d'un style écossais, jaune et rouge. L'ancien uniforme des filles étaient toujours utilisés, mais moins.

Elle releva la tête et avança. Quand est-ce que leur «plan» commençait? Avant même de comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle fut entrainée par une force inconnue vers une salle de classe vide. Elle se retourna, le cœur battant, pour voir son kidnappeur. C'était Kyoya Ootori, bien évidemment. Depuis quand courait-il si vite? Il cachait bien son jeu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le jeune homme commença à se déshabiller, dos à elle.

- Dépêche-toi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

- Mais…

- On échange nos uniformes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en refaire d'autre à ta taille, alors dépêche-toi.

Elle soupira et lui tourna le dos. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, le regard dans le vide. Comment les gens n'allaient-ils pas voir la différence ente eux? C'était si évident. Elle évita de montrer sa «légère» réticence et ne dit rien du tout. Elle était déjà fatiguée par cette histoire. Pourvu que rien de grave ne leur arrive après cela.

Durant tout l'habillage, ils restèrent ainsi, dos à dos, se changeant chacun de leur côté sans regarder l'autre, ni même tenter quoi que ce soit. Tout cela se firent rapidement et dans la précipitation. Ils rajoutèrent la dernière couche à leur déguisement, c'est-à-dire les perruques. C'était assez étrange de voir Kyoya habillé ainsi. Grand et élancé comme il n'était, il aurait était une très belle jeune femme. Il n'était pas serré dans ses vêtements, contrairement à elle qui flottait littéralement dedans. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Il devrait être serré dans ses vêtements. La jupe était trop courte, les longues chaussettes un peu étroite. Elle vit alors sa chemise posée plus loin. Le jeune homme l'observa minutieusement.

- C'est un peu grand pour toi mais ça fera l'affaire, dit le jeune homme à lunette, puis, suivant son regard. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais mettre quelque chose de trop petit pour moi et qui me démasquerait rapidement.

- Non… Bien sûr… Et pour moi? C'est bien trop grand. Se reprit-elle.

- Ca ne fait rien, on ne verra pas la différence. Tiens, mets mes lunettes.

Se moquait-il d'elle? On ne voyait pas la différence? Et puis, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné un uniforme à sa taille si lui se permettait de changer de chemise? Changer de…chemise? Il avait alors gardé le reste? Elle porta les lunettes de son sempai et lui portait ses lentilles. Quel drôle d'échange tout de même.

Kyoya regarda sa montre et pressa Haruhi. C'était bientôt l'heure. Une fois prêt, ils sortirent de la salle de classe et rejoignirent chacun celui de l'autre. Ils regagnèrent les rangs comme si de rien n'était et pénétrèrent dans la salle d'examen. L'heure de vérité était venue.

Haruhi était perdue devant sa feuille où elle ne comprit presque pas grand-chose, alors que l'Ootori était très à l'aise et répondait très facilement aux questions. A la fin de la journée, à la fin des partiels, ils rejoignirent la même salle que tantôt. Ils ne se changèrent pas tout de suite et discutèrent un peu.

- Comment s'est passé ces partiels? Demanda l'ainé.

- Je l'ai complètement raté. Dit la prolétaire, dépitée.

- Parfait, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Finit-il par dire en souriant.

- Pourquoi avoir souhaité échouer aux tests? Questionna-t-elle.

- Une soudaine envie, répondit-il vaguement.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire toi-même? Répliqua-t-elle alors.

- Tu me vois échouer à mes examens? Non. Alors ne pose pas de question idiote. Allez. On se change.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-il voulu échouer ses examens? Il n'y avait pas un paradoxe à l'instant? Ils se changèrent silencieusement. Elle ne comprenait pas. En plus, le plus étonnant dans tout cela, c'était qu'ils n'ont pas été découverts. Etrange mystère. Pourtant, c'était assez facile de découvrir la supercherie dans tout cela. Elle soupira et arrêta de penser. Elle était fatiguée par cette journée et ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle.

Mais comme si le destin avait quelque chose contre elle, alors qu'elle avait déboutonné sa chemise et que Kyoya l'ait enlevé, quelqu'un arriva dans la salle. Réagissant rapidement, l'Ootori se jeta sur la jeune fille et la coucha par terre pour les cacher des regards des autres. Ils ne devaient pas être découverts maintenant.

Un jeune homme entra et jeta un regard dans la salle avant de partir. Les deux lycéens soupirèrent de soulagement et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur situation. Ils étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre, par terre, dans une classe vide, à moitié déshabillé pour l'un d'eux.

Après quelque seconde à se fixer, Kyoya se surpris lui-même à loucher un peu sur la chemise entrouverte d'Haruhi. Il brisa le silence et détourna son regard.

- On devrait se dépêcher.

Haruhi acquiesça, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement d'altitude jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque sa chemise. Elle venait de comprendre. Ils se relevèrent, gênés, tout en évitant le regard de l'autre. Ils se dépêchèrent et sortirent de la salle. Du moins, essayait, car l'intrus qui était entré quelque instant plus tôt avait fermé la porte à clé.

De retour chez lui, le jeune Ootori regagna sa chambre suspendu au-dessus de la salle de réception. Il n'y avait ni mur ni grande intimité. C'était juste un bac immense fait de bois, suspendu par des chaines solidement accrochées au plafond. De là où il était, il pouvait observer chaque réception du haut de son antre, sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il jeta son sac au loin et vit un invité indésirable couché sur son lit. Celui-ci était entrain de lire tranquillement tout en rigolant. Il daigna enfin lever les yeux de sa bande dessiné et lui fit signe.

- Yo Kyoya! Bon retour chez toi! Lança l'invité.

- Toi aussi tu sais que c'est chez moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Kaoru? Où est Hikaru? Demanda le jeune homme à lunette.

- Pourquoi je serais toujours avec lui? répondit-il en boudant un peu.

Pour que les jumeaux se séparent ainsi, il y avait forcément quelque chose entre eux. Etant déjà épuisé par cette journée, il ne fit rien pour virer l'intrus et s'installa à son bureau pour lire un livre. Le jumeau Hiitachin allait forcément partir un moment ou un autre. Il fallait juste être patient.

Plus tard, Kaoru s'endormit dans un coin de la chambre et rêva de son frère, de son passé, de leur passé. Depuis combien de temps déjà ne l'avait-il pas fait, ce rêve? Hikaru ne se souvenait plus de cela. Dédoublement de personnalité? Peut-être. Il devait donc porter ce fardeau seul. Son rêve prenait forme, comme d'habitude. Il le connaissait par cœur.

Hikaru était assis devant lui, de manière si séductrice et provocante à la fois. Il était habillé d'une tunique blanche qui cachait l'essentiel de son corps, mais en même temps, si transparent. Il était aussi très pâle. Pourtant, il était en parfaite santé. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, le sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et c'est ce qu'il fit, sans hésité. Ce rêve finissait toujours de la même manière. Ce doux souvenir que lui seul portait. Quelque chose que son frère ne partagerait plus jamais avec lui.

Il s'approcha de son frère, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Il ne le savait plus. Doucement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, se frôlèrent. Ils finirent par s'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme si c'était leur dernier instant de leur vie. il se sentit basculer en arrière. Il se sentait si vivant à ce moment là.

Pendant ce temps, Kyoya se réveilla doucement, en pleine nuit, et vit Kaoru endormi profondément dans un coin de la chambre. Il n'était donc toujours pas parti? Il soupira et se leva pour aller à son bureau. Il commença à écrire quand tout à coup, les lumières de la salle de réception s'allumaient. Le jumeau présent se réveilla aussi et regarda autour avec lui.

- Coucou! Kaoru! Cria une voix en arrivant.

Kaoru, heureux, se releva et alla jusqu'au bord de la chambre. Il agita ses mains et fit signe au nouvel arrivant dans la salle. Il était tellement content qu'il vienne le chercher lui même.

- Coucou Hikaru!

Hikaru sourit et arriva grâce à une chaine du lustre de cristal installé au plafond. Il s'en était servit comme d'une liane et joua les Tarzan avec. N'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen que celui-ci pour arriver jusque dans la chambre de Kyoya Ootori?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alors? Vous l'avez trouvé comment? Envoyez des coms, please! C'était assez spécial comme rêve…n'est-ce pas?


End file.
